Bonnie and Clyde
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: With their money gone, a pair of two teens whom suffered for lack of money and at the take of the majority, agree to rob banks. While initially successful, a policeman who was involved in shooting Niklaus Mikealson's brother is on their trail. Together, Klaus and Caroline risk the chances of life and death. Are they able to succeed? Or will they suffer the consequences? AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by the story of Bonnie and Clyde. I decided to write this based off of their story, and wanted to use it on the pairing of Caroline and Klaus. (: This is an AU story.**

**Firstly, this story is rated M due to all of the crime and violence that occurs in this story. Sexual themes will be included as well.**

Her blonde curls bounced against her shoulders as she walked passed all of the other customers and towards the table where a familiar man had been sitting at. She had a large pan in her hands which consisted of two drinks he had ordered, one of champagne and one of lemonade.

She believed she knew this man somewhere, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it, considering he had on a pair of shades that seemed to block his facial appearance. That only made her frown in disappointment. However, she had to admit, he looked pretty cute with the shades on after all. She let out a sigh and finally made it to his table, settling down his glass of champagne and lemonade. "Have you finally decided on what you would like to order?" she asked, taking out her notepad so she can go ahead and scribble down what he wanted to eat.

He flashed a charming smile towards her and responded, "I would like the seafood special," he told her. "It's always best to have a nice and tasty meal when you're having a rough day." She wrote down his order onto the notepad and laughed lightly at his statement. "Is there anything else you would like?" she wondered, her eyebrows raised.

He shook his head to confirm he wanted no more, and she turned around briefly to walk away, but then he called for her. "Caroline?" when she heard him call her name, she couldn't help but blush warmly at the way he sounded. His British accent was rather attractive, in her opinion. When she turned around and whipped her head at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join me later at a bar, tonight?" he asked, determined for her to say yes. Caroline chuckled lightly at his statement and responded, "I don't even know you," she told him. "And how do I know that you're not just some freaky criminal waiting to attack?" she folded her arms briefly and cocked her head to the side.

He had a slight smile on his face and he let out a breath of air, "Ah, so you're one of those girls that like to judge from appearance other than personality?" he asked, grabbing his champagne in hand as he took a large sip. The strong taste of alcohol rolled down his tongue and into his throat; he settled down his champagne onto the table. He glanced up at her.

Caroline shifted into place and smiled again, "I'm just keeping a close eye on myself," she told him before walking off. He scoffed and watched as she walked off to the kitchen. His eyes were wandering off down her waitress dress towards her ass. Her hips swayed from side to side and all he could think about was doing so many naughty things to her at this moment.

Caroline had a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen, passed her friends and passed the other waiters and waitresses, and the chefs that were already preparing up meals for each of the customers settled in every table. Caroline saw Damon, one of the chefs working here in this restaurant and which happened to be the boyfriend of her best friend, Elena, and went up to him. "The customer in table 14 wants the seafood special," she told him.

Damon smiled at her comment, continuing to chop pieces of frozen chicken with a large knife evenly. He had nodded his head, "One of the easiest meals to make," he commented. "I'll have it done in about 20 minutes," he told her.

Caroline nodded and turned around briefly. She took one last look at the other people working and she decided to have a short break at this time. It doesn't hurt to have a short break, right? As she walked out of the kitchen, she noticed the boy who she was just recently speaking with moments ago still seated in the same place. He was drinking his champagne before he settled it back down onto his table.

As she took a step forward, determined to walk back over to his table, she immediately stopped by a large figure before her and she realized it was her boss, Alaric Saltzman. "Uh, uh, uh," he moved his index finger from side to side, practically telling her to stop where she was heading. "Before you head off to anymore tables and getting _more _customers upset, explain to me why exactly did you serve that man in table 8 the wrong meal?"

Her expression immediately flickered into confusion. "What are you talking about?" her eyes were furrowed together, and she really hadn't had an idea of what he could have possibly been referring to. "The man in table 8 ordered a lasagna special, and you served him a spaghetti special."

"I never even _been _to his table," she responded in honesty. "If anything, he must have mistaken me another waitress because I _know _I haven't been to his table."

"He says that you're the one who served him," Alaric contemplated.

"Well, I haven't. So can you please move out of my way? I need to finish getting the customer in table 14's order," she tried to brush pass him but he immediately grabbed her by her wrist, his grip tightening rather hard.

Caroline hissed in pain and whipped her head towards him, her eyes furrowing together. "Ow!" she shoved her arm out of his grip and glared at her boss angrily. "Seriously!?"

"I think this place isn't for you, Caroline…" he told her.

Her mood was immediately taken into a huge turn. "You're _firing _me?" her voice shouted from every corner throughout the entire restaurant. All eyes turned to her, including the guy she had found attractive.

"No!" Alaric raised his hands in innocence, "Well yes, but—"

"Wow," Caroline laughed loudly and clapped her hands in defense. "That is really freaking pathetic," she spat. "You're firing me because that man over there—" she pointed at the guy sitting at table 8 and the guy sitting at table 14 immediately narrowed his eyes at the man she was pointing at. His eyes widened immediately when he realized who it was. "—falsely accused me of serving him the wrong order!?" she shouted; anger visible in her eyes. "I _need _this job, Alaric. Don't you understand? I'm only doing this freaking job so I can at least do something productive with my life but since you decided to fire me, I'm screwed. Thanks to _you._"

Letting out a shaky breath, he got up from his table, taking one last glance at Caroline and one last glance at the man sitting in table 8, rushing out of his table and hurried over towards the entrance. When the man sitting at table 8 noticed, he immediately got up on his feet and pulled out a gun, firing towards the younger man exiting out the restaurant.

Caroline was caught off guard by the sight and she immediately dropped down to her knees. Others were screaming endlessly and Caroline couldn't understand what was going on around her. First, she was getting fired by Alaric and yelling at him for it, now a random shooting occurs? Everything was happening so fast all at once and she let out a shaky breath.

Fear was evident in her eyes and she kept herself down as she crawled over towards the door beside the entrance. Once she made it to the outside, she let out a large breath of air and pressed her back against the door, her eyes wide.

She immediately froze in place when she saw the same man that was shooting inside of the restaurant, exiting the entrance. His eyes lingered towards hers and she tried her best to avoid eye contact with him. To her surprise, he left with no further intention on hurting her. And she had sighed with relief, thanking god that she was still alive.

She was wondering what had that guy wanted anyway. He looked like a police officer in her eyes, but that was only an assumption.

Screams were still luring into the air and Caroline found herself becoming annoyed with it. She began to stumble her way down the sidewalk, desperate to be home already and forget that this horrible night had even happened.

Caught off guard, she felt a large hand crash down onto her mouth and muffled her screams. Her body was slammed against a more larger and muscular one; she saw herself in a life and death situation. The person dragged her back to his hiding spot before anyone could notice them. She attempted to kick and thrash at him, but it was helpless.

Once they were back in cover and out of anyone's sight, he released his grip on her wrists and grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around to face him, his hand remaining over her mouth so she wouldn't blow their cover. Caroline's eyes widened instantly when she realized who it was. It was the man that asked her out on a date, seated at table 14, but this time he had his glasses off and she recognized him instantly.

"Klaus!" she gasped between his fingers, eyes now wide and fearful.

It was obvious by the fear evident in those hazel colored eyes that she has heard the stories being told about him: the stories about his brutal murders to all of those poor workers in Los Angeles and New York City.

She began to squirm in his grip and her muffled screams started getting louder. His grip on her shoulder tightened, and his nails began to dig into the corner of her mouth. She continued squirming, desperate to free herself out of his grip.

He looked down at her, eyes cold and commanding. "Keep it down!" he hissed. Her desperate, muffled yells only got louder and he was starting to grow irritated. "I'm not going to hurt you, love." he told her calmly.

Just then, he saw a shadow passed by and his body froze. He looked up to see somebody he didn't know pass by, hoping that it wasn't the policeman that has been trying to track him down for days already. His fingers dug deeper into her, his hand pressing closer to her mouth, desperate for her to keep quiet so they wouldn't be found.

He waited until the stranger was out of sight before turning his eyes back to Caroline who he saw was now crying, tear tracks silently staining her cheeks.

Slowly, he began to remove his hand from over her mouth. He watched her warily, his hand ready in case she starts to scream again. She didn't, though. His hand now free from her mouth, she began to breathe deeply, gasping for breaths while sobbing silently. Her head hung down, and her blonde hair covered most of her face.

After a minute, she began to speak. "W-what…do you want?" she gasped out, bringing her head back up to look at him. Her eyes still filled with fear.

He stared at her for the longest time before answering. "I need your help."

**Author's Note: I apologize for ending the Prologue in a cliffhanger, but that's what makes everything all the more better. (; I will try to update as soon as I can, but I must say that I move next week and there's people already packing and taking things out of my house, so that would probably be a reason why I don't update sooner… anyway, reviews would be very much appreciable.**


	2. Clyde

**Author's Note: First of all, I do apologize for the delayed update! It's because I'm still on the process of moving and it sure is stressful. You can get more information on my fanfiction biography. Anyway, Klaus and Caroline are humans in this story so no supernatural things will occur. **

**I originally gotten the idea of this story by the movie of Set It Off and the old story of Bonnie and Clyde. Basically this story is a mix up of the Set It Off movie and the history of Bonnie and Clyde. I do plan on adding my own ideas, of course. (;**

"Why do you need my help?" she demanded, watching as he raised the garage door up with his hands. He stepped inside the dark garage, his hand searching for the lights somewhere around the walls. When he found it, he flicked it on with his fingers and Caroline gasped at the sight.

He let out a grumble, "There's a policeman hunting me down and I need to get him off my back," he narrowed his eyes towards her and noticed that she was staring at his black and red Mazda rx-7 sitting in the middle of the garage floor. Klaus smiled at her expression, "She's dazzling, isn't she?" She couldn't believe her eyes, those kinds of cars are rarely seen here in Mystic Falls, anyway.

Caroline closed her mouth shut, "You must have spent a lot of money to get this car." She chuckled lightly, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Klaus laughed at her statement, shoving his hand inside his pocket to retrieve his keys. "There was no need for money," he told her. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion however. He pressed the unlock button from his keys as his car responded with that beep noise. "What?" her voice echoed throughout the entire garage. Klaus opened his door and returned his eyes onto her. "I stole it, love."

By the look on her face, he wasn't so surprised. "Instead of wasting our time having a discussion about my car, why don't you already climb inside and I'll consider on getting back to that topic later?" he raised his eyebrows at her. Caroline shifted into place uncomfortably and then let out a groan, dragging her feet to the other side of his car. She climbed into the passenger's seat and closed the door shut with an annoyed expression.

Her eyes remained out the window before her while Klaus entered the car as well. She listened as his door closed shut, an awkward silence lingering in the air. The silence that was once there immediately disappeared once she heard the engine beginning to start up. She cleared her throat for a brief moment and whipped her head towards him. "Where are we going?" she asked calmly, beginning to put on her seat belt.

There was a serious look playing on his face and Caroline was beginning to become a little concerned about it, "To my apartment," he told her, narrowing his eyes out the front window. "They won't find us there if we make it quickly." Caroline felt something bad was about to happen as soon as they make it on the streets, so she nodded.

For a brief moment, he began driving slowly out of the garage, the lightening that was filled into the room falling into a dark atmosphere. Caroline let out a shaky breath and looked out the window beside her. Klaus had pressed his foot gently on the speed petal as he slowly drove his way out of the garage, and onto the streets. As soon as they were on the streets completely, he pressed his foot harder on the petal as the car sped through the streets.

Caroline inhaled a large breath, her eyes widening slightly. The windows were down and her hair was hitting her face furiously by the wind outside. Klaus had a devious grin on his face when Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you speeding?" she yelled over the loudness of the wind crashing down on her. Klaus took a moment to do a quick turn to his right, causing Caroline to hold on to the headboard.

His eyes lingered onto the rearview mirror, quickly taking notice of a few police cars following behind. He avoided Caroline's question and concentrated on the road before him. He could hear the sirens increasing and was starting to develop a headache with them.

Caroline closed her mouth shut and faced her attention back out the window; becoming annoyed by her hair hitting her on the face.

Klaus pressed his foot harder on the bundle, and Caroline immediately felt her heart drop. She noticed he was driving over 100 and her mouth dropped. "Klaus!" she shouted, "Slow down, you're going to get us killed!"

Klaus hadn't said anything still, and just when Caroline was about to repeat herself she grabbed the headboard again when she felt him do a strong turn to the right. Her eyes fell on the road again and her heart was racing rapidly beneath her chest. The only thing she saw in her eyes was death. I mean, who wouldn't see that while being in a car with someone that is driving that fast? This isn't fast and the furious!

She turned her head around to glance at the back window and discovered that the police cars were pretty far away now, and she held in a breath. All Caroline could think about right now was how much she regretted coming with him. She should've never agreed to help him with whatever he wanted help from.

She brought her attention back to the front and looked at Klaus again. "I think you should slow down now," she suggested.

He only chuckled at her statement. "Right,"

Caroline only blinked, "I'm serious."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you complain too much, love?" He smiled deviously when he realized she had gotten offended. He was actually pleased by this and couldn't help but laugh to himself. Caroline let out a huff and crossed her arms; her eyes leaving his face soon after.

After a while, Klaus made it to his apartment and Caroline was surprised by how fast they got there. Klaus found a parking space moments later and parked his car, beginning to turn it off. The only noise in the air was Caroline's heavy breathing and Klaus smirked at this.

"Relax, Caroline. This is only the beginning." He smiled at her. Caroline stared at him for a long while, letting out a shaky breath.

She saw him exit the car and made his way around his car to open the door for him. She stared at him with a questioning look and he just chuckled lightly. "Is there something wrong with being a gentlemen?" he asked. Caroline scoffed while rolling her eyes, placing her feet on the ground and getting up on her feet. "I can get out of the car without your help." She shot back. She heard him chuckle to himself.

The two walked to the large apartment building and Klaus spoke into the elevator that was settled outside, "Floor D, please." He said. Caroline crossed her arms as she waited for the elevator door to open. Once it did, Klaus motioned for her to step in and she only brushed passed him, her shoulder hitting him along the way.

Klaus smirked at this and stepped inside of the elevator; the elevator doors beginning to close seconds later. The room fell silent and Caroline shifted uncomfortably in place; her heart racing rapidly beneath her chest.

Soon, the elevator doors flew open and Caroline was the first to step out, but yet she had no escape. Klaus grabbed her hand which made her voice hitch as she let out a nervous yelp. "Easy, love." He reassured her, beginning to walk down the empty halls where his apartment room was held.

Klaus knew he had frightened Caroline, but he wasn't planning to harm her in any way. He actually just needed someone to be his partner and he believed that she would be the best kind.

"I can't believe I am here with _the _Niklaus Mikealson," she mumbled to herself. "I'm surprised you hadn't killed me yet,"

"I would never," he responded.

As he pushed the key inside the key hole, he twisted it and pushed the door open. Caroline felt a breeze rush through her hair quickly, and she felt goose bumps rising on her arms. He held out a hand for her to take, and she stared at it just for a moment and then scoffed again, taking a step inside of his apartment. Klaus felt stupid by her actions, but he just let it fly by and placed his hands inside his pockets.

Caroline gasped at the sight of the display. Her eyes traveled onto the walls where many paintings were scattered into neat rows. There was a bed that sat in the room with dark red rose petals decorating the dressers that were placed against the walls. The light was dim and red candles swarmed the kitchen table. She felt like this was where a honeymoon would take place in and she couldn't help but admire the features in this room.

She walked further into the room with him, listening as the door closed shut behind them. She cleared her throat once they had came by a table, and a gigantic painting placed against the wall. Her eyes examined the painting and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. Her eyes then traveled to all of the other portraits, and she wondered if he had drawn these. She looked at him. "Did you do these?" she wondered.

"Yeah, um," Klaus took a moment to think, "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice."

Caroline laughed lightly at his statement and soon torn her eyes off of the painting, settling down in a seat she found only seconds later. "So, what do you need my help with?" she looked up at him.

Klaus walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. Caroline watched him silently and looked down at her hands, hearing his footsteps lingering closer to her.

She brought her head up when she saw him place his beer down on the table. He let out a heavy sigh as soon as he sat down in his seat, "I don't have any money, Caroline."

Caroline only blinked in astonishment, her eyebrows raising. "So, you mean that you couldn't afford—"

"The stories that you heard about me was all for money." He told her. Caroline folded her hands together and looked up at him.

He picked up his beer in hand and placed it against his lips as he took a large sip. He soon slammed it back down on the table and gestured the drink towards Caroline. Caroline only shook her head and mumbled "no thanks" and he continued to tell her his story. "The only reason I've killed plenty of people was because of the money. Which is what I need," he took a sip of his drink again then placed it back down.

"So…" Caroline trailed off, a thought occurring into her brain. "You're poor?" she asked.

His eyes hardened on her and she felt uncomfortable just by the second. "We're the same, Caroline." She raised her eyebrows at his statement. When she noticed he was moving closer to her, she immediately avoided eye contact with him and tried to pay attention to something else that was in the room. It was kind of hard for her considering he was brushing her cheek with the palm of his hand. Her voice hitched, and she closed her eyes shut and reopened them to stare right back at those devious eyes of his.

"I need money," he moved his hand to stroke pieces of her long blonde hair. "You need money," his hand flowed down her hair, down her arm, and to her waist. He noticed a trail of goose bumps on her arm he had left behind. He glanced back up at her gorgeous eyes. "Why don't we work for it, together?"

She let out a shaky breath and forced herself to look at him in the eyes. "It depends on what you're implying," she told him nervously. Klaus brought his face closer to hers; she could feel his hot breath passing over her lips. He looked down at her lips and then at her eyes. "Help me rob banks, Caroline."

Caroline bit down on her lower lip and her eyes widened, "No," she forced herself to look away, getting up from her seat and away from him. She started to pace around the room, running a hand through her blonde locks. "Robbing banks is too risky," she whipped her head at him and stared at him in all seriousness. "We could be killed or maybe even be sent to jail!" she hissed.

"Not if you do it right," he stated, taking a sip of his beer again and rising from his seat.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she retreated from his touch. "How do you even know if I need the money? You don't know me!" she hissed again, anger rising in her face.

Klaus smiled and laughed at that comment, "I overhear things, love." She stared at him in confusion and soon realized he was talking about the incident she had with her boss, Alaric. "Oh," she said, tearing her eyes off of him.

"I'm still not going to help you with robbing from banks," she folded her arms together. "I, for one, does not want to be sent to jail _or _be killed."

Klaus sighed, "You're safe with me," he promised. She looked back at him and noticed him approaching her slowly.

"Don't you want to have a splendid life with lots and lots of money?" he said as he approached her. Caroline closed her lips shut and watched as he walked to the opposite side of her, his mouth pressed close to her ear. "Don't you want to be rich instead of poor, Caroline?" he whispered into her ear. He stopped in front of her, his fingers touching her jaw line as he brought her face up. "I'll let you in on a little secret,"

She stared into his light blue eyes as his voice became lower and lower by the second. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music…" he trailed off. He brought his lips closer to hers and this time she hadn't felt nervous. "Genuine, beauty, and you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask…"

Caroline stared at him for a long moment and pulled apart from the kiss she was about to share with him. "F-fine," she said nervously, narrowing her eyes someplace else. "Fine, I'll do it."

She could feel his stare on her and she knew he was pleased. "That's a marvelous answer, Caroline." Klaus brushed passed her and made his way into the kitchen.

Caroline let out a heavy breath and only hoped that she wasn't making the biggest mistake in her life.

**Author's Note: Just sit tight lovelies. Hopefully the next update will be soon we can only pray. Reviews por favor?**


End file.
